Taken Away: Half-Breed's Choice
by Hope of the Future
Summary: Raditz arrived much later than we thought: eight years later, to be precise. A twelve-year old Gohan has been kidnapped by Raditz, forced into the army of 'Kurieta Zetsubo', the Lady of Death, who had taken over the army of Frieza and King Cold singlehandedly a few years back. Will Gohan be rescued, or will this 'Kurieta' break him? (Rating will change)
1. Chapter 1

"Tch... Honestly, this is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth..." Raditz remarked to himself. He was just sitting in his pod, bored out of his mind. Of course, he was more than annoyed than anything. Why? His brother had come to face him, alone, and had gotten himself killed trying to save the boy. It wasn't Raditz's preferred option to kill Kakarot, but he pushed him damn it! The brat, Gohan, who was also his nephew would _not shut the fuck up_. He even headbutted Raditz on Earth after he killed the boy's father, though he recovered soon after and knocked the boy out.

Good thing he had brought an extra pod, too. No way in hell was he going to share a pod. The boy's pod had it's commands locked and was heading for the same planet he was: Belmude. Raditz also reminded himself to come back to Earth one day to take over the rock. The reason he didn't simply kill all the Earthlings right then and there was because that headbutt damaged him more than he thought; If that Namekian came and fought Raditz, who knows what would've happened...

Raditz pulled up the boy's monitor inside his pod. He was sound asleep, though he was seemingly having nightmares. Tch, whatever... He'd grow out of them sooner or later if he wasn't dead by then... Not having much else to think about, Raditz simply relaxed into his incredibly small chair and fell asleep. Man, he had a long to-do list... First, that brat needed to lose the Gi and take on the proper armor. At least, unlike his father, he still has his tail...

* * *

As the two pods descended on the planet, one could easily notice just how lifeless the planet was. There was no life to be seen... Well, save the two men who did all this, sitting down on the bodies of their opponents. They checked their scouters as two pods arrived on the planet a few ways away from them, but close enough to where they can see.

"Well well," The shorter of the two said with a hint of anger in his voice, "it looks like Raditz has brought someone _other_ than Kakarot. At least, it _better_ be. I refuse to believe a Saiyan could have a power level of _300_. He's even weaker than Raditz!" The much larger man of the two smirked.

"Hey, maybe he killed Kakarot and brought his young son that he had with a female on Earth! Haha!" The bigger man laughed at his prediction while the shorter one merely scoffed.

"Please, Nappa. As if a Saiyan would allow themselves to mate with anyone other than a Saiyan. Besides, I might have to punish Raditz if he _did_ kill one of the last Saiyans in existence..."

"Well Prince Vegeta, here he comes no..." Nappa stopped talking as he looked at the two figures flying towards them. Vegeta decided to look over as well, and was shocked at what he saw. It even made him jump up from his body chair.

"...God damn it Nappa..." He muttered as Raditz landed in front of them, carrying a young boy by his collar.

"I'm back, and I've brought Kakarot's boy, my nephew, with me. I had to kill Kakarot as he gave me no other choice." Vegeta stared at Raditz for what seemed like forever before getting in the stance for his Galick Gun.

"W-Wait, P-Prince Vegeta! This boy could prove useful to us! He has sudden bursts of anger that allow his power to rise exponentially! He went from a level of 300 to 1,000 in a matter of seconds!" Vegeta scoffed as he ceased his near annihilation of Raditz and the boy.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe he got that much of a boost simply because he was pissed? I'll have to see it to believe it... Wake him up." Vegeta commanded as he folded his arms. Agreeing, Raditz dropped Gohan to the ground, prompting him to wake up.

"Where... No... You!" Gohan grinded his teeth as he jumped up and flipped away from the three Saiyans.

"You killed my dad! I swear, I'm gonna-" Gohan was cut off as Vegeta appeared in front of him with a condescending look, causing Gohan to freeze. He had never seen someone so... _Terrifying_. The big guy in the back looked intimidating, but nowhere near scary, unlike the one in front of him.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Like I'd tell y-" Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the throat and hoisted him up in the air.

"Answer me. _Now_. Otherwise, I'll send you to the next world with your father." Gohan gasped for air as Vegeta tightened his grip, his handle on reality slipping as the life was being choked out of him.

"G...Gohan... Son G-Gohan..." Vegeta let go of the boy and he hit the ground with a thud.

"When I ask a question, you answer immediately. You do not disrespect me unless you value your life, are we clear?" Gohan nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Seems your obedient, at least... Come. We'll take you to Kurieta. Knowing her, she'll have our heads if we don't inform her of a half-breed..." Vegeta muttered to himself as he got ready to leave for his own pod.

"Before we go," Vegeta turned back to Gohan with an icy glare, "you can fly, right?" Gohan nodded as he slowly floated upwards. to Vegeta's level.

"Good, so we don't need to carry you. Raditz, punch in the codes for Planet Kurieta 001 in the boy's pod. After she gets the news, we train until our next mission...and I guess the _hybrid_ can join in as well." Gohan noticed how much venom put into the word hybrid. Of course, he didn't consider himself one. After all...

"I'm not a hybrid, I'm not a Saiyan, I'm completely human! I'll never be like you... _Monsters!_ " Vegeta eyed the boy curiously.

"Not a Saiyan? Then do tell, what the hell is that waving behind you?" Gohan gritted his teeth as Vegeta smirked.

"Though you are a hybrid, you still have Saiyan blood inside of you... That makes you somewhat useful. And if what your uncle told me is true, you may be of use to us yet. _Try_ not to disappoint?" Vegeta didn't wait for an answer as he left for his pod. Raditz sighed as he made way for Gohan's to input the correct codes, then lock the commands once Gohan's pod was to take off. Leaving Nappa and Gohan alone.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much kid! You'll have fun with us, assuming you live long enough to have some! We go on missions killing innocent people, robbing folks, taking their women, shit like that! Though, to be honest with you, I think Raditz has more luck attracting some gentlemen more than the ladies..." Nappa chuckled at his own joke while Gohan stared curiously at him. Least he wasn't as bad as the others... No, scratch that, he was _just_ as bad as the others. To think they could be so happy... Killing...

"Oh," Nappa said as he looked at Gohan with a serious look, "Don't try to run away, got it? This isn't Earth kid, no ones coming to help ya. Even if they did, I'd just kill 'em all. So, try not to waste your time?" Nappa smirked as the boy balled his fists in anger.

"I'll find a way... You won't keep me for long!" Nappa ruffled Gohan's hair, leaving him somewhat annoyed.

"We'll see about that. Anyways, looks like Raditz is back! See ya once we reach Kurieta 001, kid!" Nappa waved as he left for his own pod. Raditz landed shortly after.

"Come on, kid. Your pod is ready, so hurry and get to it." Gohan weighed his options. Sure, he could try fighting back, but that would most likely result in death...he couldn't let that happen. Earth was still around, and people were waiting for him to return. Not only that, but the Dragon Balls were still a thing. They could wish back his father to life! Then, they could just wish Gohan back to Earth, away from...wherever he'd end up. Of course, that would mean he'd have to wait an extra year after his father was brought back, but he could handle it... Right?

Resigning to his fate, Gohan flew to his pod under the supervision of Raditz. As soon as he got in, the pod took off without even waiting for him to get comfortable. He also noticed the other's pods leaving, all headed in the same direction.

"Mom... Dad... I'll make it back, I swear! I'll get through these Saiyans and this 'Kurieta' no sweat! Whether it's through the Dragon Balls or my own power..." Gohan clenched his fists as he smiled, albeit a bit weak smile.

"We'll see each other again." Of course, Gohan had no idea if that would ever come true. He could only hope... Good thing the Saiyans didn't tell Gohan Kurieta's last name.

Zetsubou.

 _Despair_.

Whether or not Gohan can overcome these trials, one thing is for sure:

He will _not_ make it out of this unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"...ke up..." Gohan's ears could barely detect the angry voice calling him. Suddenly, he felt a hard slap to his cheek as he woke up with a start.

"Wake up, boy!" Raditz called angrily as Gohan rubbed his now slightly bleeding cheek. "Hurry and get out of the pod before we're late." Gohan slowly stood out of the pod as he took a look at his surroundings. Their pods had just landed in the... Well, Landing Bay of the planet as far as he could tell. Several workers moved towards the ships after the Saiyans moved from them, ready to move them with the other stationary pods.

"Now," Vegeta started as the four began walking towards a white dome, "this woman, Kurieta, you answer to whenever you aren't answering to _me_ , got it?" Gohan nodded. Not that he was planning on answering to anyone here, but he may as well go along with it.

"I'm serious. One wrong move and you'll wish we had beaten you to death. Well, we might, but it's far more favorable than what she'll do to you if you get on her bad side..."

"Oh yeah," Nappa chuckled, "remember Appule? Guy thought he could try to cop a feel, then he wound up in _Appule_ of blood! Haha!" Nappa laughed at his own lame pun while the others, including Gohan, merely groaned in response.

"That was just awful, Nappa..." Raditz shook his head while Vegeta silently agreed.

"Hey, ain't like you could do better! Still, not that I could blame the guy. That is one smoking babe-"

"Nappa," Vegeta said in a serious tone, "do you still have your Scouter on?" Nappa fell silent.

"...It was nice knowing you guys." He said solemnly as he turned off his Scouter while Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, Ve-I mean, Prince Vegeta, sir?" Gohan started nervously, though Vegeta sent him a glare.

" _Prince Vegeta_. That's it, no sir in it." Gohan nodded.

"... _Prince_ Vegeta, what's this... Kurieta like?"

"You'll know when you speak to her. Just try to speak respectfully and do whatever she tells you to, alright? She already killed our last employer, I don't need her killing her employee as well."

"Y-You are actually worried about me, Prince Vegeta?" Gohan asked with barely hidden surprise.

"No, I meant _me_. Try not to get _me_ killed or you will regret it, understand?" Gohan sighed as he nodded. After a few more moments of walking, the four finally reached a huge, double steel door. Vegeta knocked on it, and no sooner had he...

"Come in! It better be important, or you might have to D.I.E...your hair blonde!" A cheerful, very girlish voice boomed from the other side as the Saiyans sweatdropped. That was even worse than Nappa's...

Vegeta opens and goes through the doors first, followed by Nappa, Raditz, and finally, Gohan. In the room, Gohan noticed three figures. One was a tall, slim, greenish alien with dark green hair. It seemed he was one of the more 'human-like' in terms of appearance here. He also had a blue Scouter.

It was the other one that almost made Gohan heave in disgust. This one was a very, _very_ ugly, pink creature that had a weird, somewhat creepy grin on his face. Of course, there was the one in the middle that caught Gohan's attention the most...

It was a woman. A _Human_ -no, an alien that simply looked like a human, but one could easily mistake her for one if not for the circumstances. She has rather long dark purple hair tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She wears a somewhat loose black dress as well as fingerless gloves and long black leather high heel boots. She had a warm, friendly smile on her face that made Gohan wonder why they talked so bad about her. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz all kneeled while Gohan looked confused for a moment, though Vegeta quickly kicked one of his legs, making him kneel as well.

"Why, _hello_ my little Saiyans! Or, do you prefer Monkeys? I remember Frieza saying something about that before I blew him up..." She tilted her chin in thought for a moment before waving it off.

"Ah, who cares about that anyhow? Now, I heard that you, Raditz, yes you," she lazily pointed a finger at the low-class, "brought back your brother! But, if I'm not mistaken, isn't this _adorable_ little thing too young to be your brother? You know, since the rest of your family kinda...exploded more than...how old are you, kid?" She turned to Gohan.

"I-I," Gohan stuttered, "I turn twelve this year, ma'am..." Gohan looked directly in her eyes as he said this, causing the others to sweat a bit.

"Ohmygosh, you are so _cute_! Anyways, I'm pretty sure Planet 'Insert-name-of-dead-father-here' exploded more than twelve years ago. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see, Lady Kurieta, my brother did not want to come back with me. He attempted to fight me, so I was left with no other choice but to kill him. I took his son instead, as I have witnessed myself that he can be of some use to us." While Gohan's fist had balled up, Kurieta's face suddenly darkened, taking on a more serious tone.

"Raditz. Could you do me a big favor and come over here for a minute?" Raditz almost hesitated, but he decided against it as he immediately got up and walked over in front of Kurieta, kneeling once again.

"Milady, what is i-" Raditz was cut off as he was roughly grabbed by the neck and brought up to eye level with Kurieta. She stared deep into the man's eyes with a look that sent shivers through Raditz's body.

"You _killed_ the boy's father in front of him, then you have the _nerve_ to bring him to me, expecting this _child_ to kill innocent people for me? And you seriously expected me to just let this slide?" Raditz didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't be able to get it out as she intensified her grip on him, causing him to cough and hack violently.

" _Despicable._ You there, little boy, what's your name?" Gohan looked at her as his shock only grew.

"G-Gohan, L-Lady Kurieta..." He wasn't used to using such titles yet, and it seemed it'd take him a while to. She smiled at him.

'Well, my _adorable_ ," Kurieta tightened her grip, " _little_ ," again, " _Gohan_ ," She said with force as she let go of Raditz, who had went limp and fallen on the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Free to go you are indeed!" Kurieta threw her arms in the air with glee, as if she was the one getting to go home. Everyone's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" Gohan asked, not able to hide his surprise.

"Yep! Come with me, I'll come prep one of the pods for you!" Kurieta said happily as she stepped over Raditz's twitching body, causing Gohan's smile to wane. True, he did hate the man, but he never was one to handle violence well...

"O-Okay..." Gohan followed Kurieta, though, as they were about to exit the room, she turned around and spoke in an even tone.

"Take him to the Rejuvenation Pods. You get stronger every time you heal from a battle, correct? Then, this should be no problem...right?" The two Saiyans nodded in response. Nappa alone went to go help Raditz before he was called to stop by Kurieta.

"... _Prince_? Aren't you going to help your subjects?" Though it was worded as a question, Vegeta could tell it was meant as an order. He got up and held Raditz up by one of his shoulders while Nappa got the other one.

"See? Now that's some teamwork right there! Oh, and Nappa?" Nappa raised his head.

"That was a funny joke! _Appule_ of blood? Awesome!" He smiled in response, though it faded when she dropped her own smile.

"Don't ever call me babe. _Ever_. Are we clear?" Nappa nodded furiously.

"Good! Now, off we go Gohan!" Kurieta marched off into the hallways along with a beaming Gohan, leaving a glaring Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well," the green man spoke, "you two better hurry and do as the Lady says." Vegeta scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever Zarbon... F.A.G." Zarbon gasped.

"No, goddamnit, I meant it as 'freaky alien genotype!' Why does no one ever get that...?" Vegeta shook his head. "Come Nappa, this low-class needs to be healed..." Vegeta said with a low growl. Though he didn't show it, he was quite angry at how Raditz was just man- or in this case, womanhandled lie that. He was a Saiyan! And yet, this woman incapacitates him with one hand! She'll have hers yet... But, for now, the health of his subject came first, The two walked off with Raditz in tow, thinking about Gohan as well.

"You really think she's just gonna send him home, Vegeta?" Nappa looked at Vegeta with a somewhat worried look.

"Knowing her, there's no telling if she's joking or genuinely serious about it. She was serious about Raditz's punishment, though..." Vegeta muttered.

"...Hope the kid gets through whatever she'll do."

"Of course he will, Nappa. Though he is a half-breed, keep in mind he has the blood of a Saiyan. He'll make it." Vegeta said with utmost confidence.

* * *

Landing Bay...

"Alright...this should do!" Kurieta exclaimed as she picked out a brand new pod for Gohan to take. He looked at it happily, though he then looked at Kurieta, puzzled.

"E-Excuse me, Lady Kurieta, but-"

"Just call me Kurieta, kid. Just because it's you, I'll let it slide!" Gohan nodded.

"Kurieta, why are you just...letting me go like this?" He said, somewhat suspicious.

"Aw...are you suspicious of me?" Her attitude seemingly fell, making her look depressed.

"I-It's not that, it's just I have to wonder why you're doing this..."

"Gohan," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Was your father a good, honest man?"

"The best I knew...why?"

"That's why. You don't deserve a life like this at your age, especially with what your own uncle just did to you! You have a mother, right? Any family friends?" Gohan nodded, and she smiled in response.

"Then you deserve to be with _them_ , not people who would just use you for their own goals. I may kill sometimes, but I don't believe in taking lives unnecessarily. They tell you about their previous boss, Frieza? I took care of him because he was a guy who destroyed _planets_ for the fun of it! I'm gonna try my best to reshape this empire and turn it into a working organization in the Universe, not a tool used by a dictator. We _both_ have to try our best for our _own_ respective goals...'kay?" Gohan stood still for a moment before nodding happily.

"I think I get it...thank you." Tears almost took form in Gohan's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Say, want me to go with you? Y'know, incase something happens along the way?" Gohan shook his head.

"My dad taught me how to protect myself, but thanks anyway. You've been a big help, Ms. Kurieta!" Gohan gave her a big smile, causing her to, weirdly enough, freeze.

"U-Um... Are you okay, Ms. Kurieta?" He asked, slightly worried he said something wrong. In a matter of seconds though, she waved it off.

"Nah, it's just pretty cold in here kid. Now, go on and get in the pod; typing in the coordinates of Earth should be a breeze- that is your home planet, right? I think that's where Raditz said he was off to before he came with you..." Gohan nodded.

"Yep, the beautiful planet known as Earth!"

"Well, alright then! I'll type in the coordinates while you get your little _tail_ in the pod!" Gohan had to chuckle a bit at that one. He got into the pod and sighed happily as the door closed. A few moments later, the computer turned on.

"Destination set: Planet Earth. Would you like to initiate sleep mode? You will be put in a state of unconsciousness until the destination has been reached." Gohan paused for a moment.

"...Yes," He said after giving it some thought. He wanted to be well rested for when he met mom and everyone else! Soon after saying this, the pod took off into the sky, and then outer space. Kurieta smiled as the pod left the atmosphere.

"...I think I might be obsessed." She whispered to herself as she bit her own finger.

"I've never seen such... _innocence_ before in my life. A child like that, so helpless, naïve... He'll return to Earth, if only for the briefest of moments. Then... I'll show hi-" Kurieta cut herself off as she gasped.

"I...I can't help myself...just thinking of his expression at that point in time, when he loses all hope... it's making me all warm and fuzzy..." She held on to her arms as she swung herself back and forth, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Gohan... That innocence of yours, that hopeful expression... I've been in control of this empire for a long time, and I've met thousands of individuals in the Universe. In that time, I've only seen the ugliest, most shrew of individuals...but never have I seen such purity of heart as you..." She looked back towards the sky, her breathing incredibly ragged.

"I...must have you...Gohan...ha...haha..." She began laughing quietly, though it's volume soon grew. She fell to her knees, unable to keep her emotions in check.

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha!" Her breathing came out in various bursts, one would think she was having a heart attack from looking at her.

"Hahahaha...oh, right, cameras...Shit." She looked over to a corner of the bay as a camera was focused on her.

"Welp, guess I'm gonna have to kill the security people now... She sighed as she left for the security room with a sadistic smirk.

"Still, Gohan, the point still stands... I'll be your master yet." She chuckled as she entered the security room, much to the chargin of the two workers in it who backed away slowly.

"So, how much did you see?" She asked playfully.

"W-We-" An audible *pop* could be heard as the worker's arm was now a mere stub, the arm now in the hands of Kurieta. Using her Ki, she incinerated the arm right then and there.

" _Good thing the cameras won't see this_."


	3. Let Him Believe For Now

Gohan was tapping his foot in the pod impatiently. Well, he tapped his foot as much as he could without hitting his knee, considering how small it is. For whatever reason, the pod woke him up earlier than expected. Still, Gohan couldn't complain about it considering he was going home. He still couldn't believe that, actually, though it seemed he had to. After all...

"...It's right there." Gohan said as a tear rolled down his face. He had just entered the atmosphere of Earth and was heading there at a rapid rate. He braced himself for the impact, hoping nothing went swy when he landed.

* * *

Earth, Capsule Corp...

"Alright guys," Yamcha spoke as he garnered everyone's attention. Those in attendance were Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar, Oolong, Bulma and Master Roshi. "we need to gather the Dragon Balls, no doubt about that. We got the Four-Star Ball from where Goku...died. Now, the question is: Do we bring Goku back or his son, Gohan, back here to Earth?"

"Well..." Krillin frowned as he folded his arms. This was an incredibly hard choice... Either bring back the savior of the Earth from the dead or bring his son back to the planet immediately.

"Hold on fellas," Master Roshi stepped forward, "Kami did say that Goku was going to a special place in the afterlife to train in order to defeat that Saiyan, Raditz. We should just use the Dragon Balls and bring the boy back here immediately, then wish Goku back the year later."

"Hang on..." Bulma raised a finger to her chin. "If we do bring Gohan back and not Goku, it's possible that that Raditz guy might come back. He knows none of us are strong enough to take him, so he'd probably come back here and kill us all; maybe even Gohan if he feels like it. If we had two wishes, we could just wish that no one who bears ill will could come to Earth, but I'm certain Raditz would come back in less than a year..."" All of their faces darkened at this statement. What to do, what to do...

"..." Silence. Nothing was said to pierce the silence; nothing could be said. How could they make this decision? It was nigh impossible...

* * *

Mountains

Piccolo stood atop a hill, stoic expression and all. Suddenly, he jumped up and kicked through the mountain with an angry look.

"Damn it... Son Goku, you were mine to kill... How dare you let someone else do what I pledged to do long ago?!" He clenched his fist in anger. Though he was saying this, there was another reason he was angry. He respected Goku as a warrior, and he knew how rare it was to find someone of Goku's caliber. To think, he'd been killed so easily...

"Hm?" Piccolo looked towards the sky. He could feel a power level less than his own, but still a somewhat strong one about to land on Earth. Another alien? If so, he could handle it, but...he wondered who it was this time? As the pod crashed int a few mountains and eventually came to a halt after creating a huge crater in the ground. Piccolo flew over curiously.

Slowly, the pod's door opened, and a figure climbed out excitedly. Piccolo couldn't believe who it was.

"Goku's son...? But, I thought..." He definitely didn't expect this. Gohan was so caught up in his excitement he didn't notice Piccolo hovering over him.

"I'm really back... YES!" Gohan said as he jumped up in the air with glee.

"...Wasn't your name Gohan if I heard correctly from Goku's friends?" Gohan froze. It was only now he sensed Piccolo's Ki. His fathers had told him who Piccolo Jr. was, and quite frankly, it was the description alone that made him somewhat afraid of the son of the Demon King.

"..." Gohan was silent as fear pierced him. "Y-Yes, P-Piccolo, s-sir..." Gohan looked down nervously as Piccolo frowned. This was the son of Goku? A nervous wreck? Piccolo smacked his lip.

"You're Goku's successor, hm? I was expecting more...whatever. Your friends are at that woman's home, Capsule whatever. Go there if you want to meet them." Piccolo turned around and flew away, not wanting to deal with the situation any more than he had to. Gohan looked at him curiously for a few moments before smiling.

"Dad did say he was getting soft..." He muttered. Though, muttering may as well be yelling to the Jr.

"What did you say?!" Piccolo fired a blast at Gohan, although he made it curve so it would hit the ground in front of Gohan. Gohan covered his eyes as dust assaulted him. When it cleared, Piccolo was gone.

"What was his problem...? No, nevermind, I gotta get to Capsule Corp! Think Dad said it was in... West City? Alright!" Gohan beamed as he flew towards the city, hope shining.

* * *

"...Wait a moment," Roshi suddenly exclaimed, "Krillin, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Krillin looked up with a questioning look before he realized what he meant. The others looked on in confusion.

"Hang on," Tien joined in, "are you two talking about Ki? Is someone coming here?"

"Oh, right, you, Yamcha and Chiaotzu don't know how to sense Ki." Krillin sweatdropped. "Well, there is someone flying here, and I... I think it's Gohan!" Everyone save Roshi jumped in surprise.

"W-Whoa," Yamcha stuttered, "how's that possible? That Raditz guy did kidnap him, so why would he just bring him back?" Krillin and Roshi shook their heads.

"I don't know, but who cares?! He's back!" Krillin pumped his fist in the air happily. A few moments later, a certain child had landed on the balcony. It was Krillin who rushed to let him in.

"Gohan, yo-" Krillin was cut off as Gohan tacked the short man, giggling all the while.

"Krillin! Guys! I'm back!" Everyone surrounded Gohan, and though they had questions, that could wait. At least they didn't have to tell Chi-Chi that she had a dead husband _and_ a kidnapped son. Well, that was still pretty bad, but at least it wouldn't be _as_ bad.

"My boy, are you okay? That Saiyan didn't do anything to do you, did he?" Master Roshi spoke, slightly concerned if the boy had been injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He did hit me, but...someone else hit him back. Hard." The others raised their eyebrows and asked for the whole story. Sighing, Gohan explained it to them.

"Say, Gohan," Yamcha lowered himself to Gohan's level, "this Kurieta; was she easy on the 'eyes?'" Master Roshi followed suit.

"She was the master of all those guys? Heh, I wouldn't mind being her student for a while if ya know what I me-" Both Roshi and Yamcha were bonked on the head by Bulma.

"Gohan," she smiled at him, "you go see your mother, alright? Krillin here will go ask Kami if it's okay that Goku come back now... _right_?" Krillin nodded feverishly as he flew out the window towards Kami's Lookout.

"Thanks everyone. I'll see you guys later!" Gohan waved as he also jumped out the window and flew towards his mother's house as fast as he could. The remaining people in the room smiled. Looks like they were all gonna be okay after all...

* * *

"Zarbon," Zarbon immediately turned to his leader, Kurieta, "my hand. Clean it." Kurieta raised her right hand. Zarbon nodded as he took out a hankerchief and cleaned the leftover blood from her fingers.

"Ma'am, if I may, was it truly necessary to kill the security wor-" He hushed himself as he noticed her eyes piercing him, clearly not wanting to have to answer his question. Zarbon swore this woman was bipolar... Between her and Frieza, which one was worse was something he couldn't answer. Zarbon took his hankerchief and threw it in a nearby garbage disposal as he finished cleaning off Kurieta.

"Has Raditz recovered yet?" Zarbon nodded. "Dodoria," he stepped forward, "tell the Saiyans to come see me. _Now_." Dodoria nodded as he marched off to find the Saiyans.

"Say, Zarbon, did Frieza have any family besides his father?"

"Yes, Milady. We are unsure of his mother or if he even has one, but he has a brother named Cooler and a son named Kuriza. Frieza killed Kuriza at his birth, however."

"Oh? Now that's rather cruel, even for him. Let me guess, worried the child would get stronger than him?" Zarbon nodded after a few seconds of hesitating.

"Of course... It's those with the most power who always end up the most scared. And I'm gonna go ahead and answer the question in your mind, Zarbon, even I'm scared..." Zarbon's eyes widened.

"I-I would never, Lady Kurieta, think of you as scared."

"It's okay, it is truth, after all. Of course, I'm not scared that someone will overthrow me. When I get Gohan back, I'm scared someone else might take away the best quality about him before I do." Zarbon raised an eyebrow while Kurieta merely sighed.

"Maybe I should've kept Frieza around... Hell, I'd have someone who understands that kind of joy..." She puffed her cheeks. After a few moments, Dodoria came in with the Saiyans, who bowed before the Lady. She instantly perked up.

"Welcome back! Hey, Raditz, is your neck still stiff? I could massage it if you want!" Raditz shook his head, suspecting 'massage' to be a synonym for 'strangle.'

"Oh, alright... Anyway, I called you all here for a reason! Raise your hands if you want to hear!" The Saiyans all hesitated, seeing 'raising hands' as something a kid would do. Kurieta's eyes narrowed.

" _Raise your hands before I raise the window and send you all into deep space_." The three instantly shot their hands up, and Kurieta clapped happily.

"Good! Now, as to why I called you all here, does anyone want to take a guess? If not, the Saiyan race _might_ be dwindling even further! And remember, _silence does mean consent_." Vegeta stood.

"Does it have something to do with the boy?" Kurieta clapped again.

"Ding ding ding! King Vegeta is ri-"

" _Prin-_ ," Vegeta bit his lip to shut himself up. He always felt the need to correct others when they referred to him as anything else but Prince Vegeta. Kurieta paused as she looked at him for a few moments before laughing.

"I-If I may ask, what is so funny, Lady Kurieta?"

"N-Nothing, nothing! Tell me, _Prince_ , did you like your father at all?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

" _No_. I hated that senile fool with all of my heart. I did as a child and I do now." This made Kurieta laugh harder, and while this annoyed Vegeta, he wouldn't outright ask her why she found it so humorous.

"O-Okay, I think I get it now _Prince_..." After a few minutes, she composed herself. This information was definitely something she could use.

"Now, concerning Gohan, I want you all to follow just _three_ rules concerning him. You can only hurt him physically during training, you _must_ make sure he doesn't die under _any_ circumstances, even at the cost of your own lives. If he dies for _any_ reason, be it sickness, injuries or whatever, I will make _sure_ the amount of time you have left in this world is a living hell. Are we clear on that?" All three Saiyans responded, "Yes, Lady Kurieta," in unison.

"Good. Now, the third one goes with the first rule, actually. You can _only_ hurt him physically. Not emotionally, not mentally, _just_ physically. Do I even need to ask if you understand?" The Saiyans stayed quiet.

"Good! Now, I'll be going to Earth in a few da- _minutes_ ," Kurieta corrected herself, "and then, I'll be bringing Gohan back here. What I decide to do with his planet, I don't know yet, but I'll decide when I get there. Zarbon and Dodoria will be in charge while I'm gone, 'kay? Okay! Also..." Kurieta leaned forward.

"Do _not_ tell Gohan about this. _Ever_. If he finds out some other way, _fine_ , but do _not_ tell him yourself. Don't try to be a smartass either and find a way to tell him indirectly, either." The Saiyans nodded. They probably weren't planning on it anyways, but she had to make sure.

"Dismissed! Oh, you won't have any missions until I bring Gohan back by the way! So, go ahead and do whatever until then, 'kay?" The Saiyans nodded as they all left, their faces as stoic as ever.

"...Nappa, Raditz," Vegeta motioned to his Scouter.

"We've turned them off, Prince Vegeta," Nappa informed Vegeta, "we know being careful is important, especially now that we have a new 'boss.'"

"That's right," Vegeta nodded, "I may have been too late in killing Frieza, but I will _not_ squander this chance to become ruler of the universe. The boy may prove useful in that. Even though I don't like it, it seems that we'll need to use him to get closer to Kurieta. She seems...obsessed with the boy." Raditz and Nappa nodded in agreement.

"Knowing her, she'll try to break the boy. Whether she wants us there when does it or not, it's entirely possible that the boy can deliver the killing blow himself if given the right opportunity. While she tries to _break_ him, we try to help the boy as much as we can without giving ourselves away."

"That'll be hard, considering how much the kid hates us. Especially _you_ Raditz, haha!" Nappa chuckled at Raditz who scoffed.

"Not my fault the boy was soft." While the two continued to banter, Vegeta kept wondering what was Kurieta's reason for her apparent obsession with the boy...

* * *

Gohan knocked on the door to the home he missed so much. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing the Ox King.

"Who is i-" Ox King was cut off as Gohan tackled Ox King in a huge hug. The eyes of Ox King widened, ad he as he sat in shock for a few seconds, he then hugged Gohan back. Hard.

"Gohan! It's you!" He squeezed Gohan even harder in the hug, causing Gohan to suffocate.

"G-Grandpa, y-you're crushing me!" Ox King let Gohan down as he smiled.

"I...I can't believe it!" Is this a dream?" Gohan shook his head.

"Chi-Chi! You gotta come here really quick!" After a few minutes, the mother of Gohan appeared in the doorway, her hair in a mess. It was clear how tired she was from stress alone. In her hands was a small baby.

"Dad, what is..." She paused as her eyes landed on Gohan. The boy smiled as he slowly walked up to her and gave her a hug, the biggest one he could without hurting the baby.

"...G-Gohan... B-Baby?" Chi-Chi stood in shock for a few moments before falling to her knees. She hugged Gohan back with one arm while the baby cooed.

"S-Say hi to your brother, Goten." Chi-Chi spat out as she began crying. Goten started playing with Gohan's spiky hair, making Gohan laugh.

"It's alright mom, I'm back now... We'll wish back Dad soon, too." Gohan patted his mother's back. He really had to thank Kurieta. After all, this all wouldn't have been possible without her. If only he could thank her...

* * *

Kurieta's Spaceship, heading to Earth...

Kurieta's finger tapped impatiently on the dashboard. Originally, she planned on waiting a few days before heading to Earth, but she just couldn't help herself. It had only been mere _hours_ since she sent Gohan on his way, but she just couldn't control herself. She unconsciously licked her lips as Earth came into view. She wouldn't reveal herself immediately to Gohan and his friends or family. She'd settle with watching for now. In her travels, she came across many races who knew how to control their energy. Of course, they _willingly_ taught her how to do the same.

" _Mine_... You'll be all _mine_... _minemineminemineminemineminemi_ -" As she muttered to herself over and over, the technicians nearby coughed awkwardly.

"Do you all have anything new to report, by the way?" The technicians instantly said 'no,' in unison, fear being easily heard in their voices.

"Then don't interrupt me, 'kay? I'm already antsy enough as it is..." Her breathing became rapid as she clutched her chest.

"E-Excuse me... I'll be going to my quarters now..." She said through long pants as she walked towards her room, legs trembling the entire way there.

"This tension... I need to get rid of it before we l-land... _Fuck_." She cursed as she entered her room and jumped on her bed. She quickly went to undoing her clothes, sweat dripping on her body as her breathing became even sharper.

"Making me like this when you aren't even here..." The pupils in her eyes had become dilated and had become a light red. She was grinning madly, enough to send shivers down even the likes of someone like Frieza if they were present.

"I can't _wait_ to rip it away from you... Your best quality will be _all_ mine. I don't even care if this whole empire falls apart from me just trying to _reacb_ you... You _will_ be mine, in this life and the next... Until I break you, the one who will become my _favorite_ toy. I've already thought of eight-hundred ways to do it on the way here...so, wait for me, _my adorable, little Gohan_..."


	4. Close Surveillance

**Fun Fact: In the original draft of Taken Away: Half-Breed's Choice, I hadn't even thought of Kurieta at the time? I originally had Frieza in her place. But, I wanted to make this story more...** ** _unique_** **, so I deleted that entire draft in favor of creating what you see today. I think I made the right choice. :)**

 **Also, this chapter will be a majority of seeing how Kurieta views what she now considers to be the most valuable object in the Universe. So... You may be feeling a bit uncomfortable due to her insanity. Don't worry, I** _ **will**_ **say that nothing in this chapter would make this story turn into M... Yet XD Kidding, kidding! ...Maybe.**

* * *

"*knock knock*" Four knocks were heard on Kurieta's door, though Kurieta was so spaced out she didn't even register them. She simply stared at the ceiling blankly, her eyes having gone back to their regular color after calming down.

"Lady Kurieta, we have arrived on Earth, and far from civilization as planned and no one is in range. We await your orders once you are re-" the messenger was cut off as Kurieta practically threw the door open, a devious smirk clearly evident on her face.

"Really? I hadn't even noticed we arrived," Kurieta mentally sighed, relived that she always kept her energy suppressed, "Well, it's as good a time as any. But, you _did_ say that we were far from civilization, right? And that no one was in range?" The alien nodded. It was at this point that Kurieta dropped her smile and stared directly into the eyes of the messenger. Her gaze alone threatened the alien's mental health.

"I seriously need new henchmen," Kurieta muttered as she waved off the thought of killing the worker, "you people can't even tell that there's someone hiding nearby. How Frieza controlled this army for so long, the world may never know..." Before the alien could question Kurieta, she simply walked off down the hall towards the ship's exit. Whoever was hiding thought they were so clever... Good thing she practiced energy sensing extensively when taught by that alien race, otherwise she couldn't sense whoever it was trying to hide their energy. It was also a good thing they were all now extinct.

The alien followed after her. "Say, all of our soldiers _are_ wearing the prototype Energy Inhibitor, right?" The alien nodded. "Good. After all, with all of the time I put into making the damn thing, it'd be a waste if it didn't work..."

* * *

Nighttime, Gohan's Home...

Gohan laid in bed with a half-smile, half-frown. He was truly happy that he was able to come back, but that didn't stop the pain from knowing his father was still dead. Of course, he was going to be revived sooner or later, but still. After his family reunion, the others called and told him of his father's situation. Just incase anyone else like Raditz came back, he was going to do extensive training with King Kai, the one who Kami, the Earth's God, had told him to train with. They said he should be back soon though, since Kami was able to tell Goku of the new situation.

"Can't wait to see you again Dad... That goes for Mom and Goten, too." Gohan turned in his bed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep, the thought of seeing his father again relaxing him. Chi-Chi peeked in the boy's room as he slept, just to make sure the curtains were closed, which they were. She took a few moments to look at Gohan before entering his room and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little baby..." She said as she tip-toed out of the room. She finally had her son back, and soon, her husband would be coming back from the dead soon. They would all be one happy family again...

* * *

Mountains

"Wow, Earth is more _beautiful_ than I thought? Never seen such a place full of nature before!" Kurieta's eyes were shining, as if signifying just how amazed she was. The grassy hills, the animals all frolicking about... _Perfect_. But first...

"Hey, whoever's out there, hurry and come on out! Otherwise, I might have to kill ya~" She pumped her fist in the air with gusto. A few seconds later, a green alien had stepped out from behind one of the mountains and floated down to ground-level.

"What is it you want with Earth?" He got straight to the point. Kurieta's eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly composed herself.

"Never thought I'd find a Namekian here..." She muttered, though Piccolo's keen hearing picked up on this.

"Namekian? Hey, what's that supposed to-" Piccolo was cut off as Kurieta raised two fingers to her mouth and shushed him.

"Now, now, don't get all uppity about it. Anyways, I'm just here to pick up something that belongs to me, then I _may_ be on my way. Depends, really."

"Tch... What on Earth could belong to you? And what happens if you decide not to leave immediately after getting this...thing?"

"Pfft!" Kurieta began laughing while Piccolo merely cocked his head. "What on... _Earth?!_ Nice one, haha!" She held her stomach as she crouched down, unable to quiet down her laughter.

"Now just you lis-" Piccolo was cut off as Kurieta disappeared from his sight. He looked around for a few seconds before jumping forward, realizing that she was behind him, giving him a very cold glare.

"Y'know, it's really impolite to not wait until someone's finished laughing to interrupt them like that. Seriously, it's _rude_." Piccolo suddenly felt heavy, and his breathing went from calm and peaceful to sharp, pained breaths. It's as if the moment this woman became serious, the entire air got heavier.

"If I do decide to stay for a bit, well... I don't know. Killing everyone on Earth isn't my goal, but I may just end up doing it depending on how I feel. And as for _what_ I'm looking for... Do you know anyone by the name of Gohan on this planet?" Piccolo's eyes widened.

"What do you want with him? If you're looking to settle something with his father, he's de-"

"Dead, I know. Ain't that just _tragic_? I just want to console the boy, that's all." She now had a rather strange smile on her face, one that looked creepy even to the eyes of Piccolo.

"Well, and rip away his hopes, dreams, willpower, etc. Maybe I'll make him into my own personal pet complete with a collar while I'm at it. Why? Are you going to try and stop me?" She cocked her head to the side. Piccolo froze. Normally, his answer should've been 'No' and he'd just move on with his life. So, why...?

"...Listen," Piccolo said after a few moments of deliberation, "I don't care what you do with the boy, but leave this Planet alone. It's mine to rule, and I won't have someone like you taking it away from me!"

"Oh? I guess you're the anti-hero of this planet, hm? Well, either way, you'll end up dying to me or my soldiers. If you want to go ahead and kill yourself to save me the trouble, _by all means_. Can't promise I won't do shit to your corpse, though. And no, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She pointed an accusing finger at Piccolo while puffing her cheeks. This made him grind his teeth.

"...Even though you're hiding it, I can tell you're hiding an incredible deal of power. Even if I warn Gohan and his friends, I doubt they'll be able to do anything to you." Kurieta nodded her head.

"Fine... I'll back off for now. But, remember what I said about Earth! If you touch it, I'll-"

" _Die miserably. Now get out of my sight_." Her voice had dropped to a low tone and had a dangerous chill to them that sent shivers up Piccolo's spine, though he wouldn't dare show his fear. Piccolo smacked his lips as he flew off far away from Kurieta and her forces. Of course, he knew in his mind that Kami most likely had seen Kurieta and her forces. He'd warn the others. Of course, no one can bring Gohan and Goku's other child, Goten, out of the house. Piccolo had witnessed the boy turning to an Ape once when he was fighting Goku, and that went south _quick_. They had to outlast the kid until sunrise.

"...Just what did she mean by Namekian?" Piccolo pondered as he kept flying, somewhat nervous. He hadn't felt like this since his first encounter with Raditz, but this felt even worse...

Kurieta stared at the Namekian with blank eyes, considering what to do. He seemed to know Gohan, so she couldn't kill him out right. She wondered how the two of them were with each other. Friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Just incase, she'd keep him alive...until it was time. A wide grin found itself on her face as she began sensing for Gohan's energy. She had her soldiers wait in the ship until she had come back, and ordered them to camouflage the ship. Never know if there's that one guy hiking for whatever reason...

"Well, let's get started..." After a few minutes, she finally found Gohan's energy, though she had to keep intense concentration on it given the distance.

"Wow, that's rather far away... Good thing distance doesn't matter for me." Kurieta floated up and flew in Gohan's direction as fast as she could without giving away her energy to anyone on the lookout for it. Once she got in less than a mile, she'd book it on foot. Should still be nighttime by then...

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Kurieta sighed with relief. Staying low was harder than she originally thought, but she still made it to Gohan's home. It was...well, a lot simpler than she originally thought. She sensed four energy signatures in there. Gohan, possibly his mother and another relative, and...

And...

"Oh? A power level that small could only belong to... Does my little Gohan have a baby sibling? Now _that's_ something you use to break someone's spirit." She smirked deviously as she crouched down and went into a window that led to the living room. Considering that they lived in the wild and that someone like Gohan lived here, guess they didn't feel a need to lock their windows. Big mistake. As she entered the living room, she thought about making a beeline for Gohan's room, but decided against it. Instead, she quietly floated into the room with that incredibly small energy she sensed.

Opening and peeking in the door, it was then that Kurieta saw the baby boy, sleeping in a crib. Smirking, she placed an extremely small device on the corner farthest from the

"Wow... Definitely brothers. The resemblance is uncanny." She quietly chuckled as she closed the door and floated back into the hallway. In that instant, she had thought of 203 ways to break Gohan with this child alone. That almost made her lose control, but she regained her composure for the sake of her 'bigger goals.' She then placed several small devices around the living room.

"May as well meet the mother of my soon-to-be pet..." Kurieta muttered as she floated up the stairs into the room furthest in the hall, which held a rather average power level for a human. Peeking in, she saw the sleeping form of Chi-Chi in her nightgown, causing her to bite her lip as she stared at her.

" _Fuck_..." Kurieta couldn't hold in her curse, causing Chi-Chi to turn in bed slightly. This made Kurieta close the door as quietly as she could and held her back to the door. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. Not because of the _fear_ of being caught since there was none, but the _excitement_. She looked at it from the woman's point of view, being watched by a stranger at her most vulne-

"No... I don't have time for this. Still, at least I know where he gets his looks from now..." Actually, Kurieta thought to herself... _Maybe_ she could just take a few minutes, barge in the woman's room and-

" _Damn me_..." She facepalmed. Why was she even debating this? She could just do all of this shit after-no, _during_ her plan. Just have patience... _Patience..._ Kurieta slowly opened the door again and placed another small device under the woman's bed. She floated out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I really fucking hate patience... Oh well." Kurieta floated downstairs, ignoring the other average Human power level in the house. Gohan's father was dead, so this was either a relative or just one of the woman's friends. In any case, she hurried down to Gohan's door. As she was about to turn the knob, it actually turned before she got a hold of it.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself as she quickly moved from her spot, frantically looking for a place to hide. She immediately went for the nearest door and entered it, closing it behind her. Turns out it was the bathroom. Not being pick about her choice, she moved for the closet and hid She sensed Gohan's energy move, and her heartrate increased as she felt it come towards _her_.

Oh, come on! She really couldn't catch a break, huh? All this to break one little boy's spirit...

 _Still worth it_. As the door opened, Kurieta covered her mouth in worry that she might let something slip. Good, he wasn't going to take a shower and was just gonna use the bathroom. Made things a _lot_ less complicated for her. Still...

Could she get away with peeking? The boy did just wake up, so-

 _No_. She wasn't about to jeopardize her mission just to get a peek at a little kid... She would do that _after_. Now, to just wait until he leaves and hide out in the house to stalk him for a while. Nothing wrong there...

...

...

...

How long was he taking to use the bathroom? This only made her more nervous. She almost even forgot to keep her energy under control.

 _Maybe I should peek out, just to see if he's even still there_... She peeked an eye out from the closet, but had trouble keeping herself quiet. Not because of embarrassment, but because of laughter. The boy had fallen asleep _standing_! Haha! Of course, that laughter was kept at bay as she found staring lower.

...Oh thank goodness her parents couldn't see her now. Looking at some kid with his pants down, sleeping standing up while she watched from a closet, stalking his family... Definitely not a conversation she'd want to have. But, now there was one other problem...

 _How long is he gonna sleep there?_ It's possible that he could stand there all night and she'd be stuck in the tub till then! Well, unless she got risky and woke him up... May as well. She slowly stepped out of the closet and floated behind Gohan. How could she wake him up slowly, so he wouldn't wake up immediately and notice her? Hm...

Wait... Of course! He's eleven! And what do prepubescent boys- especially ones that have apparently been sheltered, dream about? She leaned into his ears and started whispering some content that would _not_ cut it even in a R-rated film. Gohan slowly stirred awake and Kurieta returned to the tub immediately.

"Hm? Oh, I must've went to sleep... Haha..." Gohan chuckled softly as he fixed himself up, washed his face and left the bathroom. Kurieta let out a deep breath, then laughed quietly.

"Me, an evil tyrant destined to rule the Universe, hiding in a closet to stalk one child... How _devastating_ to my image! Oh well..." She shrugged with a smirk as she stepped out from the closet. She herself decided to wash her face as there were noticeable beads of sweat on her forehead, most likely from her own thoughts getting out of control once she saw the object she values the most.

"Keep it together girl... Just remember what you're fighting for. Taking away that which makes my object so valuable... You only get to do it _once_. I have to make that one moment the best in my entire existence, no matter what..." She spoke of her own resolve, as if someone was there to listen to her. She smirked as she exited the bathroom. Gohan had went back in his room, so now, she merely had to place the last bug and then pick a spot to sleep.

Peaking into Gohan's room, she saw that the boy had fallen asleep once again. Good. She quietly entered the room and placed a small device under Gohan's bed. Before she left, she bit her lip as she examined Gohan.

 _It's not him that I want... No, it's what he has... As soon as I take that from him, he'll be as common as the rest of the people in the Universe. That's why I have to savor every moment I'm with you... So, when I take away that which makes you... You, I can truly feel what will be the greatest joy in my life._

She bit her finger to keep her voice muffled. She forced herself to leave the room before she _really_ lost control. closing the door behind her, she sighed.

"They should have a basement or something for me to hide in, otherwise I'll have to sleep in one of their rooms. Not that I'd mind that..." She licked her lips mischievously. After a few moments of searching, she did find herself a basement to sleep in. Closing the door behind her, she made way for the corner most hidden from the door.

"Alright, hang on a minute..." Kurieta formed her Ki in her hands (not too much) and held it in front of her. It slowly floated away from her and over to the corner, where it began taking shape. She sighed.

"This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

Three Minutes Later...

"Whew!" She wiped some sweat from her forehead as she smiled at her work. Yep. The corner looked _exactly_ the same as it did before, but there was a difference. What was it? She slowly walked over to the corner, but when she did, she faded away. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside. In reality, she merely warped and shaped her Ki to give the full appearance of that corner. It was her race's ability to utilize their energy to create illusions, after all. Of course, she wasn't too adept at it since...

"Yeah... Might've killed them all accidentally-on-purposely... Probably should've kept one of them alive..." She sighed, but shrugged. The girl then used her Ki to make herself a makeshift bed, another ability of her race, able to use their Ki to create _physical_ objects like this. She laid on it and smiled.

"Gohan... As the only unique person I've met in the Universe, I can _promise_ you that I'll take _extreme_ care in taking _it_ away from you... Even if I am acting somewhat stupid..." Kurieta admitted that it was stupid to spy directly from the Son's house instead of from afar, but she really couldn't help it. It simply wasn't in her nature to do so. She liked to get close and personal with her toys/pets, and for what would eventually become her most favorite, she'd _have_ to get close.

Her eyes flickered from her emerald green color to a primal, golden color. Like before, her pupils became dilated as well. Her eyes could fool someone into thinking that she was an animal stalking a prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

 _Oh wait._

* * *

"So, Prince Vegeta," Raditz started as they sat in their dark, messy room, "have you thought of a way to bring Kurieta down?" Vegeta scoffed.

"No, I haven't. Instead of wasting my time answering your questions, think of one yourself, Low-Class." Raditz nodded as he looked up in thought.

"If anything," Raditz spoke again, "Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force are our concern before Kurieta. Yet, we're barely strong enough to handle them..." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"The sooner she brings the boy back, the better." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"...Hey, Raditz," Nappa finally spoke up, "if 'ya want, I could teach you how to train your tail. That way, you won't be useless anytime someome grabs it." Raditz eyes Nappa suspiciously.

"Don't toy with me Nappa. Even if I am a Low-Class, I am still a Saiyan. Like I'd accept help on the matter of our tails." Nappa grinned.

"Looks like someone's getting a bit big for their britches! Least 'ya ain't as much of a wimp as when we first met you!"

"S-Shut up, at least I'm not the only _bald_ Saiyan in existence!" Nappa's grin turned into a frown immediately.

"W-What'd you say?! Least I don't have hair going to my waist, that way I don't get mistaken for a hooker every time I walk past some loser!" As the two began bickering, Vegeta merely scowled some more. He didn't feel like telling the two to shut up, and he was still thinking on a way out of this situation.

...

...

...

Vegeta had to wonder...

What would _King_ Vegeta do in this situation?


	5. Update

**Thought this was dead, didn't you?**

 **Sorry this took so long guys! I've been swamped with school, but I've currently just finished my first year of highschool, which was what took up so much of my time. Glad to say now that it's summer, I'll have a hell of a lot more time to work on this! Expect a new chapter coming soon, for realsies.**

 **This was just a quick update from me to you guys who wanted to see this continued. So, until next time!**


	6. Patience Is Not A Virtue

**Hope you enjoy this chapter dear readers! As always, I try my best, so feel free to give feedback if you want. Anyways, let's get into it!**

 **Warning though: Slight gore (nothing too descriptive), child murder, and rape (not described) is indeed present in this chapter. So...yeah...**

* * *

"Ah... That was a good nap..." Kurieta yawned loudly as she sat up on her Ki bed, and stretched her limbs. She picked up the scouter she had carelessly tossed aside and began to communicate with her soldiers on her ship. "Hey, answer in three seconds."

"Yes, Lady Kurieta!"

"Nice reaction timing! Looks like you aren't gonna die today! Now, I had intended on leaving this planet alone for a while, but... I'm _impatient._ Get a small force and go destroy like, a small village in...about an hour, no sooner, no less. Oh, and make sure to spare all the children, okay? When you're done, line them up for me, okay? I also want to get this broadcasted, okay? Doesn't exactly matter how you do it, just make sure people see what I'm gonna do, okay?"

"Yes, milady! Anything else?"

"Nope! Dismissed!" The scouter clicked off, and Kurieta sighed. She stood up, and dissolved the Ki bed. She made sure she had her Ki suppression bracelet on and stepped out of the barrier she set up; she sensed several power levels in the house, obviously. She could tell where everyone was, and thankfully no one was in the living room where she would enter when exiting the basement. She quietly and slowly opened the door, closed it, then took in the house as it stood in broad daylight.

...Nice. Had that cozy feel to it.

...

...

 _Totally leveling this bitch when I get the chance._

With that thought, Kurieta tip-toed her way to the window of the Son house, jumped out, then headed for the next window she saw while crouching. It seemed that Gohan was in his room, studying, and she had simply decided to watch him. This may have seemed boring to some, but to her, this provided the _perfect_ time to just think about what she could do to the poor lad.

She sat there for, quite literally, half an hour, just thinking about Gohan. Her addiction was obvious, and if it wasn't for the power level coming towards the house she likely would've stayed longer. She moved to a bush and hid, waiting to see who had come. It was seemingly a bald, short man with a slight grin on his face. A friend, perhaps?

He knocked on the door, and announced his presence. Soon after, Gohan's mother came and welcomed him into her home. When Gohan's mother told him that 'Krillin' was here, Gohan immediately jumped from his desk and ran out.

Okay, that bald man is dying now. He made her little pet get away from her line of sight... She sighed, and walked away from the house until it was safe to fly. She made sure not to fly over any cities, and stuck to desolate areas. She came to her ship, and entered it with a grin. The soldiers inside all saluted her, yet Kurieta paid them no mind. She just wanted to go into her room and get a few...things. Five minutes later, she came out with a large suitcase and flew off towards where her soldiers were raiding a village currently.

* * *

 **Chazke Village...**

Fire spread throughout the rural town, the only thing louder than the flames being the screams of children, teens, and adults all running for their lives. In the background, a scared cameraman was being forced to record the entire thing _live._ To think he had joined ZTV only to end up like this...

"Remember, leave the children intact! Anyone else is fair game!" An indigo-colored soldier by the name of Cui yelled to his subordinates.

"That's right!" A cheery, yet clearly mischievous voice shouted over Cui. "Good to see you all remembered! Oh, and I know I didn't specify this, but are you leaving any pregnant woman alive?"

"W-We haven't seen any pregnant women L-Lady Kurieta." The woman pouted as she flew down to the ground. A large group of children were gathered in the center of the burning village, just like she requested.

"Oh, phooey... Well, guess I'll just have to make due with what we got. Kill all the adults yet?" When Cui shook his head no, Kurieta smirked. "Bring the rest here, then. I want to play a game."

* * *

 **Capsule Corp...**

Bulma was sitting in her living room, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She had just been switching channels when she found... _this..._

She had to call someone quickly. She patted her pockets and quickly found her phone in her right pocket; she took it out and called Kame House.

"Yeah, Master Roshi?! Are you _seeing_ what's on TV right now?!"

"Yes..." He responded wearily. "This is terrible... What sort of monsters are we dealing with now?"

"I-I don't know, but we need to act quick! Can you get Tien or Chiaotzu? I'll try to get Krillin and Yamcha to head over, too!"

"Got it, Bulma!" He hung up after that, and she turned back to the TV for a moment, only to see the camera focused on a group of adults and a group of children now. What the...?

* * *

 **The Son House**

Krillin heard a ring from his pocket, and excused himself from the conversation he was having with Gohan. "Yeah, hey Bulma. What's-"

"Are you near a TV? If you are, turn it to ZTV right now!" Krillin flinched from the shouting, and sighed.

"Yeesh, fine, fine... No need to yell. Gohan?" Gohan handed Krillin the TV remote and turned to the station.

"Wait, don't let Gohan-!" Her voice was cut off when Krillin dropped the phone. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, as did Gohan's.

"T-This is..." Krillin stammered out.

"Hello?! Krillin?!" Krillin hurriedly picked up his cell and spoke again.

"B-Bulma, what's going on?!"

"I don't know, but Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha should be on their way now! It's Chazke Village Krillin! You have to hurry; they've already executed so many people!" Krillin gulped nervously. There was a chance he might die again...

But then again, Goku would've went out there the moment he heard of this...

"Got it, Bulma. On my way." Krillin turned the TV off and turned to Gohan. "Gohan, stay here, okay? Don't let your mother know what is going on; she might freak out. Gohan?" Gohan was still shocked from the sights he saw; blood, bodies strewn about...

"Gohan?" The boy finally heard his friend, and turned to him."Stay safe, pal." Krillin ran out the door and flew off, ready to combat whoever it was doing this.

* * *

 **Back at Chazke Village...**

"W-What do you want with us?!" An old man said through his tired breaths. Kurieta smiled at him and held a finger to her lip.

"Shh, I'm about to explain the rules."

"Rules? Now you listen here missy-" the old man was cut off when Kurieta fired a small blast through his open mouth, sending his twitching body flying through the air and into one of the destroyed houses. Shrieks and screams were heard, yet were muffled into small cries when Kurieta raised her finger.

"Another outburst and I might just annihilate everyone here. Now, ready to listen to my rules?" When met with silence, Kurieta smiled and clasped her hands together like a school girl. "Yay! Now, the adults make up Team One, and the kids make up Team Two! I'll start by calling one person from each team up to the front and give them a choice! Now, to demonstrate... You! And... You!" She pointed to a middle-aged woman and a young girl who seemed to be 9 at the most. They were hesitant, but stepped forward when Kurieta gave them her 'look.'

"Now, the choice goes to the adult always, so I'll go ahead and ask: What's your name, Miss?"

"S-Sae-"

"Sae!" Kurieta clapped her hands causing everyone, including her soldiers, to flinch. "Excellent! I won't bother asking the little girls name because, frankly, I just wanna start the game. Now, Sae, I have a _special_ choice for you!" She held up her left hand high. "Will you let me decapitate this child? Or..." Though she didn't finish, Sae already looked mortified. Kurieta raised her right hand. "Or would you be willing to _satisfy_ all of my men here on live national television?! You have thirty seconds to decide!" The woman went wide-eyed, and looked at Kurieta like she was crazy.

"Y-You can't ask me to-"

" _Twenty-seven seconds._ " Kurieta said in a monotone voice as her eyes noticeably lost their pupils. Sae went silent, and looked over to the sniveling girl with a torn expression.

" _Twenty-four..._ " Sae grit her teeth and balled her fists.

" _Ten..._ "

"Y-You skipped fourteen numbers!"

" _Three._ "

"F-Fine, fine! I-I'll..." Sae was about to finish her sentence, but was stopped short when, seemingly out of nowhere, a yellow disk flew towards Kurieta at high speeds. She flicked it away with a bored expression and looked towards who threw it.

"That bald fuck again..." She said under her breath. Though, it seemed this 'Krillin' had brought reinforcements; another bald man with three eyes, a _really_ short... _thing_ with skin like a ghost, and this one guy with a scar and long, wild hair. "Hey, I was just about to have fun. What gives?" Her previous cheeriness was lost and instead was replaced with a monotone way of speaking.

"Fun?! What part of this is _fun_?!" The three-eyed one shouted at me. "You sick monster... I'll kill you for what you've done." Kurieta stared at him with blank eyes for what seemed like forever; even Tien, being as stoic as he was began to sweat a little under her gaze. Strangely enough...

She started laughing.

"Pfft- _You?!_ Kill _me?!_ That's almost as funny as this!" Before anyone could move, Kurieta grabbed a kid by the hair and tossed him at Tien.

"You idiot!" He said to her as he held his arms out to catch the boy. Before he could, however, the boy seemingly exploded in front of him, sending blood and guts all over Tien. The warrior was shocked, and couldn't even react properly; he just stayed in that one spot, realization slowly coming over him. Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all flew back slightly, eyes wide.

"Y-You..." Tien choked out as his rage began to show. He grit his teeth, and glared at the woman with a rage like he never felt before. Tien quickly held his hands together, keeping his fingers touching each other. "Everyone! Clear back!" An orange glow began to emanate from Tien's hands, and the civilians did indeed get away from Kurieta, although the soldiers still wouldn't let them leave the area. They _were_ far away enough, though.

"Oh? Bring it on, baldy!"

"Tri-Beam, _**ha!**_ " Tien fired the large, diamond-shaped beam at Kurieta with full intention on killing the woman. It's impact shook the ground and left a large crater where the woman stood. The soldiers gasped, afraid their leader was dead. Tien glared at the hole and left the Tri-Beam stance, lowering his arms to his side.

"Y'know," Tien got a shiver down his spine, "if that actually _did_ hit me while I was suppressed, I'd actually be a little scared." Tien snapped his head quickly to look behind him and was met with Kurieta glaring at him. He only got a little distance between them before she rushed forward and grabbed him by his neck. Before she could snap it, however, Chiaotzu came in and kicked the woman's neck, only to do no damage. She paused, and looked at Chiaotzu with a curious expression. She suddenly dropped Tien to the ground and turned to face Chiaotzu fully.

"..." Her silence unnerved Chiaotzu, who had started flying back slowly. However, he couldn't react when she appeared behind him and started...

Cuddling him?

"Oh my god it's so cute! If it weren't for the flesh you would make just the _cutest_ doll! That's it, I'm taking you home!" Chiaotzu tried to break from her grip, but found he was too weak to. He decided to try a Dodonpa, and aimed it at her heart; however, she quickly noticed it and dodged immediately. She disappeared from Chiaotzu's sight and prepared to kick his neck so hard it'd snap, but she refrained, leaving her leg literally inches from Chiaotzu's neck. The small companion of Tien backed away quickly.

"How do I go about killing you without ruining the quality...?" She wondered aloud, creeping Chiaotzu out _really_ badly. "Hey, can all of you stop fighting me real quick? Look down below." They reluctantly did so, and found all of the soldiers aiming blasts at the civilians. "This game of mine _is_ designed to leave survivors, you know. Interrupt me further and I'll end all of them _and_ you. Simply fly away, and don't come back. If you do, I'll make the pale one my _favorite stuffed animal._ Got it?"

"Tch!" Yamcha smacked his lips and raised his fists. "As if we'd ever listen to-"

"Yamcha..." Krillin called to his friend in a warning tone. Yamcha looked towards him and Krillin shook his head. "I... I think we're... We're helpless, man. We aren't strong enough..." Before Yamcha could retort, Kurieta clapped.

"Hey-hey, looks like we got a smart Earthling here! I'll let 'ya get your friend, by the way." Yamcha looked to Kurieta, and sighed heavily as he went to go pick up Tien, who had trouble recovering even from the short strangle she gave him.

"...What do you plan on doing with the Earth?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Now, bye-bye!"

"But-"

" _I'll. Kill. All of you._ " That shut Krillin up. When Yamcha brought Tien back up, they looked at each other with extremely hesitant expressions. They looked to Kurieta and-

"Solar Fla-" Krillin nearly completed his technique, but Kurieta was quicker. Kurieta flexed her left hand and placed it over Krillin's heart.

" _Try me._ " Krillin's eyes went wide when he realized what could've happened right then and there. " _Leave._ Last chance!" She went back to her happy tone almost instantly.

The four warriors immediately left after that. Oh, they planned on an attack she wouldn't see coming, of course. One that would _have_ to put Kurieta down.

...But that wouldn't erase what she was about to do right now. She flew back down to the ground and looked at the woman, Sae.

"I assume you were going with Option 2?"

"...Yes..." The woman said as she lowered her head. Kurieta's grin stretched widely.

"Cameraman, you better get a close-up. Not often you get to see a woman get deflowered by not one, but _so_ many men of different races! Well, species, but you get the point. Now..." Kurieta stepped forward and cupped the woman's cheek with one hand while gripping her blouse with the other. " _Don't break too early._ "

* * *

 _ **I generally made this chapter as a comeback chapter for my long absence! I knew having some incredibly minor things happen when I've made you wait this long was not gonna be well-received, so I decided to skip over the minute details. I promise it won't get anywhere near as rushed later on! Well, things will certainly escalate later on...**_

 _ **So, yeah, this got heavy and escalated really quickly. Really. Quickly. This is only just a slight taste of Kurieta's madness, though. Trust me, she's only getting started with her...desires. Incredibly messed up desires. You'll see more messed up stuff next chapter, of course; it's inevitable with basically any chapter involving this woman. Well, I hope to see you next time! And my apologies if this seems rushed at all.**_


End file.
